epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian
|MaxStat = }} Magical scholar and citylord of Witchaven, the City of Sorcerers. __TOC__ Hero Background Granddaughter of a reclusive magical scholar, Vivian is gifted with incredible magical ability. As a leader of Witchaven, she maintains a delicate balance between bickering factions of sorcerers, but the growing numbers of Unknown and machinations of political enemies have her treading on thin ice. Connections |} Skills '' Vivian smashes the enemy with a rock, increasing her Combat Readiness by 10%. Vivian smashes the enemy with a rock, increasing her Combat Readiness by 10%. A critical hit will increase her Combat Readiness by another 10%.| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +2% Combat Readiness ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+4 > +3% Combat Readiness ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +5% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+6 > +5% damage dealt ( x55,000 x1 x7) :+7 > +10% damage dealt ( x110,000 x1 x3)}} : Increases damage dealt. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% damage dealt ( x8,000 x2) :+4 > +5% damage dealt ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +5% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+6 > +5% damage dealt ( x55,000 x1 x7) :+7 > +10% damage dealt ( x110,000 x1 x3)}} )| :+1 > -1 turn cooldown ( x64,000 x6 x8)}} |} Specialty : Ice Witch's Heart :Beyond the cold eyes and indifferent exterior lies a warm heart. :Dispatch Mission: Support Type - Reward Bonus +6% : How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Vivian *Unknown Slate Awakening Tier List Vivian is a good character for longer fights as she is not a pure turn 1 nuker. Her S3 gives the whole team 3 turn immunity and attack buff while giving herself a greater attack buff. This indicates that she can only nuke efficiently after turn 1. This means that she is good in most PvE content, particularly shining in Banshee and Azimanak hunts due to her AoE attacks and potential S2 reset damage. If you are lacking a Banshee Hunt 11 AoE attacker, she can fill that role very well since her immunity will also prevent your team from damage over time effects from the Banshee and Azimanak. On the PvP front, she can be a Dizzy counter if she is built fast enough since they both have the same speed. However, if you try to gear her for max speed, her damage will suffer. Building her as a damage dealer with decent speed will be great for longer fights in Guild Wars or the Arena. Depending on where you are at in the game, she can help you progress faster, especially early game. Overall she is a decent AoE attacker. Recommended Artifacts : Dignus Orb (barrier): Defensive barrier for survivability. : Time Matter (snowball PvP): Artifact increases her damage after killing an enemy. Great for snowballing after a kill. Recommended Set :Speedy with damage: Speed Set / Critical Set :Raw Damage: Attack Set / Critical Set Substats Priority Critical Hit Chance % > Critical Hit Damage % > Attack % > Speed > Health % Labryrinth Camping :Criticism :Myth Sprite Portrait